Carnival Of Thrills Twisted Ending
by LD4ever
Summary: A different ending, that starts with Bo and Luke not making the 32 car jump


Carnival of thrills: new ending

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment you`ve all been waiting for Hazzard County`s very own, Bo Duke will attempt the breath taking leap for life" announced The Carnival Of Thrills host. The crowd went wild as Bo started up the engine in the General Lee.

Driving towards Bo was Luke, with Jesse, Daisy and another fellow who is set on making Bo back out of the jump. Bo and Luke start arguing as soon as both boys are out of their cars; stepping into the situation Jesse made them make-up. Followed by Luke trying to convince Bo to back out, Bo wouldn't give up so Luke decided to join him, this way they could both be in it together… no matter the outcome.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you great pleasure of BOTH Bo AND Luke Duke will be jumping these 32 cars that are standing behind me." The host found that the crowd was roaring with excitement, as Bo drove the General to a good spot to get a good run at the jump, with Cooter and his mechanic fellow who came with Luke checking out the engine.

The boys put their helmets on, and Bo started the engine. It seemed as every second passed the crowd got louder and louder with excitement over this jump. Bo put his foot on the gas pedal, and got up to speed, went up the ramp and began to fly like an eagle, and eagle hoping to make a 32 car jump.

**Balladeer: It sure seems fishy that something hasn't happened yet, but I best watch what I say. We need those boys to make it through this jump so I can meet up with them soon again. **

Just as the boys were about to land, a man from behind the bleachers took out a bow and arrow and lit them on fire and shot it into the General's engine.

**Balladeer: Sounds just like a Duke, but it surely ain't. Now I told yah I best watch what I say. I wonder how those boys are holding up.**

The crowd spoke with confusion, and was frightened as the General Lee exploded right in front of their eyes, with Bo and Luke Duke inside of him.

Witnessing the explosion, the ambulance had already been prepared for anything to happen… this had been anything, possibly Bo and Luke's last for everything. As everyone close to the Dukes got to the hospital right after the ambulance, Bo and Luke were rushed inside, with doctors going crazy as to why they were stupid enough to do the jump in the first place.

The waiting room in the hospital was the fullest it had been in a long time. Jesse and Daisy Duke were sitting with Cooter Davenport, who was sitting across from Deputy Enos Straight, who had been sitting on the chair beside Boss Hogg, with Rosco by the window letting out some pain. At the other corner of the window was Bo's girlfriend who was joined by the investigator in this situation. All 8 of them were waiting amongst the news of Bo and Luke.

Walking in through the emergency rooms walked, Dr. AppleBee, dreading giving the news to everyone in the waiting room. "Hello, are all of you here for Bo and Luke Duke?" asked the doctor. In reply, Jesse duke had gotten up and asked how bad his nephews were. Everyone in the room went silent, waiting for the doctor to break the news to them.

"Well Mr. Duke I have good news, and bad news. The good news is Luke is doing fine and will be able to leave tomorrow." "And the bad news, Doc?" asked a puzzled and worried Cooter. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but in this case I must be. Bo Duke has a very bad concussion, broken ribs, and well, it gets worse." "How much worse?" Daisy cried out. "He has been paralyzed from the waste down, and might never walk again."

Looking around the waiting room, were lots of tears, and pain in everyone's eyes. Jesse thanked the doctor and the doctor replied that they could go visit Luke whenever they'd like 'cause he'd been awake almost the entire time being at the hospital, but they couldn't visit Bo for another hour.

Walking into Lukes room, Jesse and Daisy greeted Luke and explained to him Bo's condition. After arguing for a while Daisy burst out into tears, saying that this shouldn't be happening to him. After an hour of visiting with Luke, Jesse went to visit Bo while Daisy stayed with Luke since he couldn't go anywhere just yet.

Jesse walked into Bo's room, only to find him still as a stone. Walking to the right side of his injured nephew, Jesse noticed something within Bo. Jesse saw Bo's hand move, getting excited he sat down in a chair beside Bo and watched as Bo's baby blue eyes opened up ever so slowly. With that note Jesse told the doctor who said that Bo could be released the next say as well, just Bo would be in a wheel chair for quite some time.

The next day finally came, the nurses waking up a sleepy Bo and a Grumpy Luke, who hadn't had any sleep the night before, had them all set to go.

After a week, Luke had been fully recovered except for the pain you saw in his eyes over his little cousin Bo. Bo had been in a wheel chair for what seemed like an eternity, which had only been 3 weeks.

With each passing day, you saw more pain in Luke's eyes, than you did in Bo's body.

After a year had passed, Bo had finally been able to walk, as long as he had crutches and the pain that was in Lukes eyes, were starting to lift. His baby cousin was finally healing.

2 years had passed and Bo still couldn't walk properly. Christmas had come around, as well as Luke birthday coming up in a few months. Both times Luke hadn't wanted more than anything for his cousin to be able to walk properly again.

About a year later, Luke's wish came true. 3 years had passed since the Carnival of Thrills had come to Hazzard, and it had been exactly 3 years since the accident had happened. Exactly 3 years later, everything had gone back to normal.

**Balladeer: I just love a happy ending here in Hazzard, this is about as close to a fairy tale as anyone could ever get. **


End file.
